


Dissociative Identity

by Elizayutani



Category: Parasite Eve, Teen Wolf (TV), The 3rd Birthday
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, SWAT, The Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Crossover AU <br/>(Parasite Eve/Teen Wolf) <br/>The pack goes to New york for Christmas with Stiles in tow, Feeling left out he goes off on his own and finds his way to Club Sacrifice, December 24th, 2012. Stuck in the body of the Hero, Aya must now combat the a demon whose come back for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociative Identity

**Author's Note:**

> While I figure out my writer's block I decided to create this, it is so far my longest piece,(all in a day! Woo!) I hope you all like it (Even though there's no sex T n T ) and I'd love some feedback on what to work on :)

"Like I wanted to go to their stupid pack meeting about Peter anyway, I mean I was CAPTURED by the guy!" Stiles said to the woman standing next to him, totally too far into her book to notice either him or his venting. The Club he was in recommended by one of the other wolves he met before Derek told him to wait outside, cause it was. "too dangerous for a human" Derek didn't know who he was talking to, Stiles saved his life for fuck's sake! Anyway, it didn't matter, he can have his own fun. He walked over into the concert hall to hear the band play what was probably their biggest gig, the usual colorful lights and disco balls decorated the giant room. He was never one for Pop Rock.   
The night dragged on and he tried to dance, fumbling his feet and trying to catch the beat. he came to like the band playing. He wished Derek was here, he felt wrong not having Derek at least holding his waist from behind. Stiles loved the feeling it gave him, especially when he put his hand on Stiles' belly under his shirt. In his self-induced blank stare the music cut off and several of the lights went out. Stiles and everyone else looked around, confused by the sudden stop to the music when a light ripple came from the ceiling. Sprouting tentacles that quickly started to grab and pull people in. Panic soon consumed everyone as they charged out of the building screaming and shoving, one concert attendee was stuck by one of the unreal anomaly, quickly becoming blistered and falling to the floor and subsequently exploding in a mass of blood and plasma.   
Stiles, unlike the massive panicking people, was staring up into the massive mouth began to emerged from out of the center of the stage. For some reason he wasn't struck by anything, he got some blood on him from the exploding people. He was, Bewildered, almost caught in a trance like state. Soon he heard gunshots, the brunette next to him drew a pistol and began firing round into the mass of twisted flesh. Behind him SWAT Team soldiers filed down the stairs and began opening fire onto the beast, none of the shells made a single impact. Stiles broke his trance to hear the screams of the brunette being pulled in by one of the tentacles, she kicked and fought as it pulled her towards the abysmal portal that was suspended mid-air. Her pistol dropped to the floor, splashing in a thick pool of blood.   
The SWAT were too busy occupying the other arms of the demon to save the screaming woman. He quickly ran out after her before she got too far off the ground. Everything slowed down, the gunfire slowed to the point it didn't even make a sound, his eyes met with hers, she had thick brown eyes that slowly changed to a light green, His body began to feel light, and the world around him began to phase into a bright white, was he going blind? Was he about to die? He stopped thinkg as a cold feeling overwhelmed him.   
"Hey! Hey! you alright? Come on you gotta get out of here!" a voice called out, the vision returned and it was one of the SWAT team. "Come on!" He called again.   
"I-I'm alive?" She said quickly remembering what happened during the concert, Rising to her feet and stumbling. "Come on, I'll get you out to the lobby!" He added and started walking her out of the combat zone, there were many dead SWAT Members around with bloody helmets and Rifles dripping the red liquid. They went up the stairs covered in rubble and more corpses, passing by another unit of SWAT and police heading into the hall-now-coliseum to stop this outbreak. Once they got to the front Lobby she sat down, the Swat turned to her getting on one knee. "Sir, I know you tried to be a hero, but you couldn't have saved her, at least you're in one piece" He said calmly to her. "Now get out of here, it's too dangerous for you" He finished as he got up and left her sitting there.   
"Sir?" She said to herself and looked into the giant mirror that stood in the lobby, There was a slender dark brown-haired boy staring back at her. She then remembered what she needed to do. "Officer!" She yelled as the leaving Swat turned to her. "Yes?" he said whilst she stared at him squinting her eyes. "Do you need a medical doctor?" He said. She wondered why it wasn't working.   
"Nevermind, It was just my eyes from the debris, Sorry"   
"Quite alright!" He said as he returned to the combat zone. She quickly made her way into the bathroom before she walked over to the men's bathroom, who knew people would go to the bathroom while all hell broke loose and care about who went in it? and held her ear where her communicator was. "Chief!" She said looking at herself in the mirror and putting up his cell phone to mask it, since his super short hair clearly showed a bare ear with no mic. "Yes Aya?" The voice called out.   
"I dove into this body, and I can't dive out of it!" She said in a worried state.   
"Don't worry, we'll just Ascent you now" he said as she sat there for about two minutes.   
"Bad news Aya, we can't seem to get you out of there. Not even the emergency abort system is working" He replied as her face lost all emotion.   
"You mean, I'm trapped?" She said, words distorted.   
"Yes, unfortunately"   
"What should I do?"   
"Well, are you still able to summon your weapons?"   
"Yes"   
"Good, then use those and stay alive, We're going to lose you within the next hour, The Babel will knock out all communications in its birth stage, even transdimensional ones, Good luck Aya" He finished.   
"Thanks Chief" She said coming to grips with her new situation. She pulled out the wallet in her pocket, There was an ID. "Beacon Hills....Stiles Stilinski..." She read off his ID. "Well, at least you, I have an ID" she continued and looked again into the mirror. "And look pretty decent" She said to herself summoning her pistol in hand and walking out into the lobby. "I guess there's no way I can go in fighting if I'm stuck here" She retracted her pistol and walked out of the lobbyand into the City, bypassing the Police barricade, She continued walking down the street passing stores and shops, watching and hearing police cars speed towards the club.   
Aya got far enough down the street that she didn't even see the building, as she passed a dumpster there was a loud bang. "There you are" A boy called out to her. Aya faced the source of the speech and saw a shady figure hop off of the dumpster and come out of the shadows. It was Isaac. "Do I know you?" She said backing up slowly raising her eyebrow.   
"Wow Stiles I know you were dumb, but not that dumb" Isaac said in an evil tone.   
"Okay-?"   
"I just wanted to see how you're doing, Also since Derek's busy I wanted to pay you back for earlier" He continued walking closer and closer as his teeth sharpened and his eyes changed to a bolder color.   
"I am warning you, I don't want trouble" She said, her right hand behind her back summoning up her magnum revolver into the physical realm.   
"Well maybe I do Stiles, you ever think of that?" Now he was literally having her out in the middle of the quiet street. She pulled the gun. "I am serious!" She shouted. Isaac was all up in her face now.   
"You think that's going to work bitch?" He muttered as he threw a quick punch that sent Aya into the Cadillac behind her, smashing the window and denting the side. "and now" Isaac said cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to fuck you up!" He finished and jumped at her. 

"NO!" Aya screamed and put her arm out at him releasing a red ball of energy from the palm of her left hand, knocking him into the pavement and tearing his shirt up. She stumbled up from the blow. "I can still use Liberation" She thought to herself.   
"How the fuck did you do that?" He roared at her, his claws appearing. "You fucking loser!" he said as he once again dove straight at her twice as fast. Aya clenched for the impact and in a split second, eclipsed by a blitz of red light she disappeared and re-appeared in place covered in a red aura that made the outline of the body she was in and an explosion took off Isaac's right arm. Blood, muscle tissue, pieces of skin and bone fragments flew across the segment of street. "AGH!" Isaac screamed and roared gripping what was now a bloody burned stub of a limb. He looked up to see Stiles standing in front of him, surrounded by the fire born of the explosion, the red aura dissipating and his eyes strikingly bold blue-green. "Sh-Shit..." he said actually terrified of what had just occurred, he began to whimper and crawling backward on the ground. Aya soon returned to the twisted reality she entered shaking her head and opening her eyes at what she had just done. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "What, What the fuck are you?!" He Shouted as a light flashed at him from above and police cars began to screech to a halt in the street. Aya backed up and as a police car zoomed past to block his other escape route, she was gone. Isaac tried to get up and flee but was completely surrounded by both police and Swat.   
\-------------------------------   
A door slammed opened to a dilapidated bathroom and Aya stumbled in, breathing heavily, why was it always a bathroom? She ran some water and threw it on her face, coughing up some blood in the process. She tried to comprehend what just happened, That wasn't a twisted at all, what was it, who was that? She grabbed her earset. "Cheif! Command! anyone?!" She shouted.   
"Aya, this is the Chief what's wrong where are you?"   
"I-I just got into a fight with this thing, he wasn't a Twisted, he said he knew this guy I'm in, and at the gas station off of southwest boulevard"   
" Alright Calm down Aya, deep breathes, what is your hosts name?"   
"Stiles Stilinski" She answered while slowing her breathing.   
"Look that up" ordered the chief.   
"Got it sir!" One of the control workers said. "He is a High School Student in Beacon Hills, he hangs out with a number of strange and at times violent people" He finished.  
"Isn't that most Teenagers in high school Steve?" The Chief noted.   
"Well, normally yes, but in this case one of his friends slash lover is a re-occurring subject in the paranormal activity and in 2003 MIST Personally inspected him during their investigation and found something"   
"Which was?"   
"The subject was found to have been a Werewolf sir" Steve answered as the Chief stood there, everyone had a shocked face on, even Aya. The Chief took a breath and rubbed his chin.   
"I believe it"   
"So this guy's mixed up with Werewolves?"   
"Apparently so, anything on the subject?"   
"No sir, I'm checking no-" Steve said as the connection was cut off and a rumble went through the ground.   
"Hello? Chief? Steve?" Aya called out trying to get them to respond when she heard the Chief's Voice.   
"Aya......We are....ing conne.......stay....ive....il...furt...ce.." Was all she could make out before it cut off. "Shit, the Babel!" She said to herself, frustrated by the situation she had entered. Aya decided she might as well go out to find these wolves, and hope that one guy wasn't a part of their pack. She exited the bathroom to a group of girls and guys all looking at her strangely. She looked back at them and said. "Can I help you?" then walked off out of the small convenience store.   
She had never felt so out of place, but then again, with no memories, was she ever in place to begin with? what about this guy who Stiles loves, what is she gonna do about that? She sat on a nearby bench with her pistol in hand and took a deep breath she would've rather stayed and fought the Twisted.   
\-----------------   
Meanwhile, in other parts of the city, Evacuations were going on in some areas, others, not so much. And in Derek's case, he just finished discussing things with the local packs in New York. As he and Scott left the small run-down building Lydia ran up to Derek with a look of worry. "Derek, Isaac's been captured!" She said worried.   
"What? How?!" He shouted in surprise.   
"I don't know but he's short an arm now" She answered as Derek rubbed his temples in frustration, it would be Isaac to get himself messed up like this. He looked around and came to a realization.   
"Where's Stiles?" He asked, He could usually sniff him out, but since the City was so congested it would take too long to sniff him out. Lydia shook her head and it seemed quiet until one boy from one of the other packs came over. "He went to Club Sacrifice" He said to the two. Derek sighed and growled a bit from exactly how much trouble his pack was getting into. "Alright, well, we need to get to this club and get Stiles first" He said with Lydia nodding as she called over Scott and Jackson. They began their trek downtown since cars were just bulky in the city, a little after they left, a girl ran up to the building with gashes and scratches. She banged on the door until one of the pack members recognized her and let her in.   
Fearful, they asked her what happened. Before she hits the floor she said. He's Back..." and then collapsed. The Pack members quickly ran to get her help each of them becoming worried of who did this.   
\---------------------   
Aya practically fell asleep when she heard someone coming, it was some guys, all with red in their eyes. She stood up. "What do you all want?" She said with curiosity pulling out her gun in defense.   
"Stiles, it's not what they want, it's what I want" a man said catching her attention, He was tall, and it looked like he had some previous disfiguration. "Who are you?" She asked.   
"Stiles I'm hurt, I'm your boyfriend's Uncle, Peter" He answered. and with that, She felt Stiles' heart sank, giving her a feeling of terror. "Since Isaac wasn't capable of doing what I needed down, I'll just take you personally and maybe let Derek have what's left of you" Peter said with an evil sneer. Aya tried to use the same ability she had used on Isaac, but couldn't seem to muster any of it, his fear was cutting off her Liberation abilities. Just before viciously grabbed Stiles, A bullet flew between them, it came from a black and white police sports car, his followers jumped back out of the way, one tried to stop the car but was fishtailed. The driver's window was slightly open. "GET IN" A female voice shouted. Aya managed to slip away from Peter and get into the police car. It spun off and roared down the opposite direction.   
"Thanks" Aya said turning to face her Savior, it was Gabrielle. "Gabrielle?" She said.   
"Oh, you know my name?" Gabrielle said with a raised eyebrow.   
"Uh, Yeah I've heard it before, You're a famous sniper"   
"Hm, glad someone study's my work, who were they?"   
"I don't know, they have been chasing me, I need to get out of here"   
"Of course, I'm taking you to somewhere safe, we just have to cross over midtown" Gabrielle answered checking her mirror to see if they were being tailed. Peter stood there as his little pack came up to him, except for one helping up his crippled friend. "Relax, I know where to get him" He said.   
\------------------------------------   
Derek came to the club to find it completely blockaded by cop cars. One of the officer's approached him. "Sir, please stand back, it is getting crazy up there" The female officer said to Derek.   
"My friend is in there"   
"Sir I understand but I can't let you in, what is his name?"   
"Stiles Stilinski" Derek said. The Police officer got on her radio and put out a message asking if anyone knew the missing boy. Gabrielle was driving when both she and Aya heard it Stiles face lit up. "That's me" She said in happy voice, apparently too long of an exposure let Stiles partially regain control and let his emotions out. Gabrielle quickly got on the radio. "Attention Officer 505 I have Stiles with me now, I'm near Midtown where is your current location?" She asked.  
"Club Sacrifice mam" The officer responded.   
"Alright, well send them North by about three blocks and I'll meet them there within a few minutes"   
"Roger that mam" The officered answered and relayed the information to Derek and his friends.   
"He got arrested too?" Lydia asked.   
"I don't know that mam" The Officer informed Lydia. The group ran the three blocks and usual werewolf speed, leaving the Officer confused. "that was fast" She said. They got to see the cop car speeding down the street. Aya could feel Stiles' emotions push even harder to come out, as her eyes made contact with Derek, so much she could a strange feeling from his body below the belt and her face turned red as she blushed andhid her face in her right hand. Gabrielle noticed Stiles' little "Accident" and smiled. "Well, don't worry it looks like you are going to be re-unite-" She tried to say as they got pulled forward and the windshield shattered as Peter punched the hood of the police car, flipping it upside down and making it skid across the road into a small shop, busting out all of the glass. Derek got infuriated and got in Peter's face in an instant gripping his neck. "What are you doing here?!" Derek said furiously as Peter's backup charged the other three pack members. Peter smiled. "I'm here for my favorite nephew" He mocked punching Derek into a street post. Gabrielle crawled out of the vehicle and pulled Stiles out with her, he was disoriented, and he had multiple scratches, but he was alright, thank goodness for seatbelts, Gabrielle quickly saw the almost unreal fighting going on before her and she got into her trunk and equipped her semi-automatic sniper. Jackson was out matched two wolves to one, he got punched and pinned but before one could make the final blow a shot rang out and the whole left side of his skull exploded from the sniper round. Normally bullets wouldn't be effective, but explosive rounds were a different story. With that bit of help Jackson over powered his attacker and managed to strike a big gash in his throat, causing him to bleed out onto the pavement.   
Aya got a hold of her senses and quickly summoned a magnum to her aid, though every shot missed, it was still good enough to be a distraction to help the pack kill Peter's men. Derek and Peter's fight had moved quite a considerable amount since it started. Derek had been knocked into a building about half a dozen times, and Peter was barely breaking a sweat. However the battle soon became more violent as the Twisted began to pop out the sides of the club and escape into the city. But rather than being hazards they became nothing more than zombified baseball bats and punch dummies to the two Wolves. Gabrielle quickly turned her scope to Peter. "You little bastard, I just had this car restored!" She said as she fired a couple of rounds at him.   
At first Peter mocked the idea the bullets were effective till they exploded on impact, causing him damage aside from Derek's blows to Peter's ribs. He grabbed a nearby newspaper machine and chucked it straight at Gabrielle, Aya pushed her out of the way at the last second. Gabrielle quickly looked over at her. "Thank you Stiles" She said trying to put the explosive shells back in the clip. It was a three-way fight, Derek's pack, Peter's Pack and the Twisted. you could feel sorry for the Twisted, they were literally nothing but ragdolls to the fight, even with their spiney arms and horribly disfigured features. Aya began to feel in knots with Stiles presence, He wanted to fight, he wanted to help Derek, and yet she was still worn out from blowing Scott's arm off. She got up and started running over to Derek and Peter's fight, yelling to Gabrielle. "Cover me!" in Stiles voice.   
Their fighting had destroyed all but the plumbing of the Bank. Derek was bleeding out on the ground, his arm twisted around from Peter's onslaught. "Have you had enough Derek?" Peter laughed as Derek tried to get up. Peter quickly then look over to the hole created by them, it was Stiles, his eyes glowing blue-green and clenching his fists. "Okay shit, come take your best shot at me" Peter said kicking Derek against the wall, making him spit out blood from his ribs. "COME ON!" Peter yelled. Aya had to Overdrive kill him, it was the only way. If she killed him, it would be happiness for everyone, and maybe she could finally Ascent out of Stiles' body, if not, well, at least she tried in the end. Stiles let out a loud battle roar and charged at Peter, who was ready to snap his neck and rip his head off right in front of little Derek until he noticed something was different. His eyes widening as he realized this wasn't going to be a weak punch or even a suicide strike.   
As what happened before, happened now, Except this time Aya pushed everything she had to cause the Overdrive Implosion to the point of almost killer herself in the process, there was so much pressure involved in the Overdrive, so much power both needed and exerted. everything went silent in an instant and Aya found herself in what could be called the white purgatory. She saw Stiles next to her. "Stiles?" She asked before realizing she was naked, but it wasn't like she cared, specifically if she was now in the afterlife.   
"Don't worry, we're not dead" He said looking off into the distance with a smile.   
He looked over to her. " I know I have a nice body and everything, but I'd like it back when we finish this" He said with a laugh.   
Aya smiled. "You don't think I haven't been trying?"   
"Well how about you and me kick his ass together?" Stiles suggested in his usual sarcastic tone.   
"Okay that will make this a lot easier" She said as the world and time slowly re-materialized. As before, Aya/Stiles had re-appeared with a red shield aura, but this time, Peter had done just what the Overdrive was meant for him to do. A giant explosion of blood, bone, and every other bodily fluid in him both scattered and imploded all over the black marble interior of the moderately sized bank. Stiles stood there and took deep breathes and opened his still blue-green eyes as the aura once again dissipated. Derek managed to stand up and get over to Stiles, who turned to face him. "That was amazing what you did there" Derek says.   
"Thanks but Derek I'm not Stiles" Aya replied.   
"I know" Derek said to Aya's surprise.   
"How?"   
"I know my Stiles" Derek answered.   
"Well, Hopefully I can get out of him now though" She said as SWAT Member walked into the blood soaked bank. "Hey you guys are you alright?" She said as Aya made eye contact with him.   
"I am now" She said as the blinding light returned and Aya was now looking at Stiles and Derek through different eyes. Stiles looked at Derek. "Derek!" He cried out happily and stretched out his arms to Derek. "Don't Stiles My ribs are still OW!" Derek said from the hug pushing in on his broken ribs. Lydia and the rest of his pack walked in battered but victorious. "We won Derek." Lydia said with a smile, a bloody smile, but still a smile none the less. Gabrielle behind them. "Hey Jessica, We got the Babel to stop growing for now, We need you to help evacuate, but I'm ordering you to come help me turn back over my car" She said with a smile and walked out to her car.   
"yes mam" Aya said back to Gabrielle, She began to leave when Stiles grabbed her shoulder.   
"Thanks for saving Derek, I don't know a lot of people who'd cause a guy to implode" Stiles mocked.   
"You're welcome, but it's all thanks to you saving me at the club" Aya replied.   
"Yeah, you're right it was all me" Stiles smiled followed by laughter between the two, causing everyone except Lydia and Derek to stare and wonder why he is laughing with some random cop as Lydia was bandaging up their pack leader. The two parted ways, and as Aya left she got a call in. "Aya? are you there?" a voice called out, it was the Chief.   
"Chief! It's good to hear you again"   
"Same here, you managed to distract out the Twisted and we got to suppress the Babel and left it in a weakened and slumber state, good job, prepare to Ascend, and Gabrielle wants to speak to you" He said. Everything started to dissolve as she left the body of the Swat officer. in their time Jackson went over to ask the Swat what was so funny. "I, I don't know what you're talking about" She said confused.   
"Then why were you and Stiles laughing?!" Jackson said annoyed.   
"Sir I will taze you" She finished before being called by Gabrielle to flip her car back over, walking off.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek, his pack, and Stiles managed to get out of the city within the next couple of days. however, as they left the Twisted took out the Statue of liberty and the Babel slowly grew back and spread around New York. Not as fast as it once was, but still as dangerous. Back in Beacon Hills life continued as it once did, since the Government did it's best to hide its outbreak. It was an average night, Stiles waited for Derek to come pick him up, they were going out to do whatever it was Heroes and Sourwolves do after the holidays. Stiles checked himself in the mirror, not that it mattered what he looked like, but he at least wanted to look the sexier in public. He heard the doorbell ring, it was Derek and his black Camero, as he glanced one last time his eyes were blue-green, he smiled and left out the door to meet Derek.


End file.
